Angelus' Return
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Angelus is brought back, and Buffy and everyone falls into his trap, realising he is Angelus too late. Stripped from her powers by a drug, Spike must figure out to save his love from the plans made by his grandsire.
1. Default Chapter

Cordelia leaned against the counter, bored. She saw Connor walk by and was so caught up in whatever, he ignored her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She picked up a vase and fiddled with it. She gasped, dropping it to the ground as it shattered. She hardly noticed as her head filled her mind with images. As soon as it ended she looked to the large wooden doors, knowing what was to come. She grabbed the phone, she needed to prevent this, and Angel wouldn't be able to help.

* * *

Buffy walked into her house and set down a bag. The phone rang as she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Buffy? Help! Help me!" Buffy recognized the voice and was shaken by the urgency of how she spoke.

"Cordelia? What's going on what's wrong?"

"I had a vision Buffy you have to hurry!" Cordelia replied, hoping it wasn't too late.

"A what?"

"Buffy! We need you it's Angel-" The phone was cut off as Buffy listened to the dial tone beeping, her heart racing.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cordy, calling the Slayer? You are just helping boost my plan. Instead of me coming to them. So, you saw some things? I guess I will have to deal with you first…"

"Bite me Angelus."

"Wrong thing to say to a vampire, Cordy, but don't worry, this will be fun for you." Angel grabbed Cordelia's neck and twisted it, revealing her jugular to his vamped-out face.

* * *

"Who was that?" Dawn walked into the room, hearing Buffy shouting. Buffy stood there frozen, with the phone in her hands.

"Call everyone, something is going on in L.A., and if Angel is in trouble, we will need a lot of help." Buffy ran up the stairs, ready to pack. Dawn watched her leave, a little confused and slightly scared as she took the phone, dialing Willow's number.

Everyone gathered at the Magic Shop, all having a bag with them with quickly gathered clothes. Anya and Xander didn't seem to excited to go, but they-well, Xander knew that they had to help their friend.

"Okay, all we know is Angel is in trouble, and we have to go to L.A., and save him. Horrible plan, but we can revise… in the car. Let's go." Everyone headed out to the two cars, Anya bickering to Xander, she would rather stay at the Magic Box, and watch the money.

Buffy stood alone in the Magic Shop, her mind thinking of all the possibilities that could've happened to Angel. She heard footsteps as she turned, seeing Spike. "Hello Slayer, not inviting me along? You know you will need me, especially if Peaches couldn't handle it."

Buffy turned to look at him, biting her lip. She hoped to get away without Spike, but now that he was there, she knew he would follow. "Or are you scared that Peaches might not approve of our little secret affair?"

They faced each other, as Spike put his arm around her waist. She sighed and pulled away from him, as Spike showed a face of disappointment. It left as soon as it came as she turned back to look at him. "I will ride at you, and drive fast, I want to get there as soon as possible." With that, she turned and got into his car, as the frustrated Spike followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drive faster Spike…" Buffy urged, having long passed the other to cars with Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya. He rolled his eyes, getting tired of her constant nagging but didn't say anything, wanting to stay on her good side.

Finally Spike pulled up to the hotel in L.A. and Buffy gout out, slamming the door behind her and racing into the hotel. She entered and noticed complete silence. "Angel? Hello? Cordelia? Anyone?"

Spike waited outside the doors, having not been invited in. He wondered if he should've waited by the car, so he wouldn't have to see Peaches. He watched Buffy pace around, confused and upset.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Angelus asked, coming down from his room. His face showed innocence as he walked up to her, taking her shoulders gently. Buffy stood, a little uncomfortable as he smiled at her.

"BUFF-" Spike shouted before he felt a pain in his shoulder. He fell to the floor outside, looking up to see his Dru smiling at him with a taser in hand.

Buffy turned around and was about to run off to help Spike when Angelus' arms grasped Buffy around the neck and she felt a pain in her neck. Angelus pulled the needle from her neck and tossed it aside. "Shh, my love, don't worry… your home now." Buffy tried to turn around to attack Angelus, but everything blacked out.

* * *

"Slayer! Buffy! Pet! Get up!" Spike shouted to the passed out slayer. He heard a moan as she sat up, looking around.

"Spike what happened?" She turned and saw Spike tied to a chair next to her. She was placed on a bed, with no restraints, oddly enough. She sat up and tried to get off the bed but something blocked her. She pressed against the invisible force field and realized she was stuck on the bed, and some magic was preventing her from moving.

"Peaches! What else? Last time I go to help him…" Spike tried pulling at the chains he was tied to but realized he was stuck. He growled, angry. He couldn't believe Dru had done this, he knew once Angel lost his soul Dru would be all over him again.

"Hello Spikey," Dru cooed, stepped into the room. She pet her childe on the head and ran her hand over his cheek, causing him to growl. "Saucy little vampire, but don't worry, the family will be back together soon, with some new additions." Dru looked up at the furious slayer and smirked her half smile.

"Dru. Leave, I want some time with my grandchilde and love." Angelus stepped into the room and growled at Dru, who snuck back into the shadows, whining at being dismissed. He paced over to Spike, "William, William, in love with the Slayer are we? I am sure you will learn your place," He went over to his bed, smiling at the locked in slayer.

"Angelus, if you think this is some sick joke…"

"Love, this is far from a joke. Just want to tell you your friends are all downstairs, all alive, mostly. See, they got to meet the new Cordy." He grinned, as Buffy felt her heart rip.

"You turned Cordelia?" She stammered, shocked and surprised. He smiled at her and Buffy shuddered, his eyes consuming her body. She could tell her desired her, and she could not help feel a part of her being attracted to the demon. She couldn't let her get distracted, or Angelus would go straight for her friends... and her sister.

"See, it's interesting. Cordelia is half demon, yet for some reason, she still turned into a vampire. Curious, I guess I will have to research that. Anyway, I have decided to teach a lesson to my lover, and her new sex toy. When you two learn your place, everything will be better, and if you are good, maybe you can keep some of your friends as toys. Days when I am busy, Buffy can go into their little cages and play with them…"

"Leave Niblet alone! If you want Buffy and I to end our affair, we will, but leave Dawnie and the others out of this…" Spike growled, trying hard to get out of the chain restraints.

Angelus sat down on the bed and Buffy lunged at him. He tossed her aside, causing Buffy eyes to widen in horror. Spike's jaw fell slack as Angelus just grinned at the Slayer. She came at him again but he grabbed her wrists, pushing her onto her back on the bed.

"See, decided to drug you, to keep your abilities from letting you run away. We don't want a grand escape, do we?" He smiled and leaned over her, causing her to cry out. His weight was hurting her and the grip on her wrists were tightening.

He kissed her roughly on the mouth, causing her to cry out in pain. She squirmed under his grip, causing him to become rougher. When he realized her, he smiled sadistically, watching his love.

Buffy, despite losing her abilities was still herself as she spat in his face, causing his anger to rise and he growled, his handsome face transforming. He let go of her wrist and slapped her across the face, so hard a purple bruise appeared instantly. She cried out in pain, her face stinging. Spike shouted but Angelus ignored him, his attention on his slayer.

"Better learn to appreciate me love, you could be a lot worse of. Instead, you get to be the luckiest human, the wife of the world's new ruler. Buffy stared up at him, horrified. She realized if she infuriated him anymore, he might go and hurt her friends and family.

"W-Wife?" She stammered her pain and horror bringing a greater smile to Angelus' face. She could do nothing, he was now 10X stronger then her and she couldn't let her ego get away with herself, or Dawn could be the price.

"Yes, you see, I will open the hell dimensions, letting my good friends take over this world, and I get to be the ultimate ruler. You, get to be my mistress Buff, you get to watch as I crush everything you have fought for."

"I would kill myself before letting you do this! I refuse to be with a monster!" She wriggled her small hand free and was about to slap him but he caught it, laughing.

"Feisty Slayer. I don't know what it is about you; you are the only thing I want anymore. You are the only person I can think about, and having you will keep my mind on track. Welcome to your new life _lover." _

Angelus stood up and walked from the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He had to tend to his love's friends and sister, he would make sure to let Buffy be at his side when the real show began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up Slayer… we need to get free from this." Spike urged, having managed to scoot the chair to the wall and he was now leaning back against it, stuck. His feet dangled in the air as he tried to push himself from the wall.

"Spike… we have to give up, he will hurt Dawn the more I try and protest, and I am weak. Let's do what he says, to keep everyone safe." Buffy sighed, lying back against the bed she was confined too. She was still stuck and the side of her face was numb from the hit it took.

A vampire walked in and walked over to the bed, throwing on some fabric and jewels. "The girl is supposed to dress, Angelus will come for her when she is ready." He left the room and locked the door behind him, Spike straining to see what was going on.

Buffy lifted it up, looking at the clothes. She looked over to Spike, who had managed to turn himself around in the chair. "Spike, what are you doing?" She watched him curiously, his eyes staring at the wall.

"I can watch you dress and undress love, and Peaches is expecting me too. You can never know if he isn't watching." Buffy looked around, suddenly conscious if Angelus was indeed, watching her somehow.

Buffy slid off her shirt and looked through the pieces left by the vampire. It was a black silk top, sleeveless and donned with silver jewels. She slid it on and then looks to the small skirt. She rolled her eyes, annoyed by the skimpy clothes, but she still put it on, knowing to deny Angelus' wishes would hurt herself or the others.

She looked down at the jewelry left for her to wear. It was silver donned with Black rubies and diamonds. These things must've been priceless as she slid on the piece over her head, a tear-shaped diamond hanging on her forehead just perfectly. Then came to matching bracelets with a web connect to hang on the back of her palm, and a ring to slid over the finger to hold the whole set on her hand.

"Oh, no." Buffy said firmly, her hands holding onto the final piece of jewelry. "Angelus is sadly mistaken, there is no way in hell I will put this on."

"What is it, pet?" Spike asked, straining to see the piece that Buffy had refused to put on. He was expecting the worst; he knew how perverted Angelus was. Spike was also expecting him to parade Buffy around, and rub her in his face as much as Angelus could.

The door unlocked and Angelus walked in, looking to Spike, who was trying to turn to see Buffy. "Staring at my wife changing Will? I wouldn't if I were you." He looked over to Buffy, who was still staring at the jewelry in her hands, not noticing his entrance. "I see have gotten to the leash, lover. Fits are your petite neck, so you will always be at my side, Buff."

He stepped over to the bed and pulled the silver steel from her hands and clasped it around her neck. She didn't pull away, but instead her head drooped in shame and humiliation. She kept reminding herself she needed to keep Angelus from hurting her friends, and that included letting Angelus hold onto her by a chain.

He gripped her small body and lifted it up, pulling her away from the bed and the field holding her in. She wondered why she couldn't get through before and assumed Angelus had some enchantment on it. He set her down and he wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping his hand on the end of the chain, which was connected to Buffy's neck.

"Holy hell." Spike said, somewhat speechless. He was relieved he didn't make her go naked or anything, but it dawned on Spike that Angelus would kill anyone who would look at the Slayer the wrong way.

Angelus looked down to Spike, still confined to the chair. "I should let you come and see the show also, but I would watch out Spike, wrong move and your favorite little 'bite-size' gets it." He smirked to his grandchilde, knowing that Spike had humanly affections for Dawn. He unlocked the chains that surrounded Spike and Spike shoved them off, his eyes meeting Buffy's as they watched each other sadly, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"Oh, almost slipped my mind. When I saw you, love, you made me almost forget the other reason I came up." Angelus gripped Buffy's wrist and turned it over. He slid a needle into her arm, into a vein. She winced, taking a sharp breath. "We don't want your abilities returning, do we?"

Spike couldn't take the sight of Buffy and took the liberty of exiting the room. He began walking down the stairs and gasped at the scene. There were 3 cages, the first one with Willow, her eyes black as she mumbled spells to try and free her from the cage.

There were scattered bodies around Willow's cage, and Spike realized she was taking out anyone who came near.

The second cage held Xander and Anya, Xander was gripping the bars, yelling to the vampires. Spike's eyes finally turned to the last cage, and growled instantly. Dru and Cordelia were both in the cage, their faces both vamped out as they put their hands on Dawn and pushed her around, while Dawn yelled and shrieked.

Spike raced down the stairs and walked into the cage, its doors opened already. He slammed Dru against the wall and punched her in the face. She froze against the wall, still in shock as Spike grabbed Dawn away from Cordelia, his face vamped out in anger. Dawn screamed and then she realized it was Spike as she wrapped her arms around his waist, scared and hurt.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried out, catching Spike's save. She tried to run down the stairs but Angelus had been gripping her side, smirking at the little scene. She struggled in Angelus' grip, but she was far too weak to get out of his arms, not to mention the chain connecting them.

"Will, I was only letting them play, they won't kill her, although I didn't specify about turning her either. Dru, Cordy, leave our favorite key alone, I think Will would like her to live a little longer."

"Buffy?" Xander said, surprised as he stared at her, dressed in jewels and hardly any fabric. His anger suddenly sky-rocketed. "You bastard! Let Buffy go right now before she stakes you so fast-"

"I think Buff would have to disagree, don't you lover?" Angelus said loudly, turning to Buffy and pushing her body against his. She let out a small squeak and then looked up at him, "And lover, remember, someone who talks back to me will receive the worst punishment." He whispered into her ear, seductively.

She knew she had to keep Angelus happy and after Xander's outburst, she had to defy her friends and family. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, adding in her tongue to keep Angelus happy. Dawn gasped and Spike felt like he was going to throw up.

After the kiss broke Angelus watched Buffy, satisfied and wanting more. Buffy looked to the ground, ashamed and humiliated. She heard Willow in her cage say "Oh Buffy…" and it added to her overall feelings of despair.

"Make sure to give me more of that Buff, and I will go far easier on your punishment for sleeping with Spike." He growled into her ear, his fingers playing with her hair absently. She turned away from her, angry and upset, causing him to just chuckle. "Feistiness could make this evening even more enjoyable…"

He began walking down the steps and Buffy kept close to him, not wanting to get choked by the chain. He went and sat down in a large chair, in the middle of everyone. Cordelia watched Buffy, her angry clearing showing.

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, don't worry, we will have some fun, especially since Buff will tire out easily now." Cordy's frown changed and Buffy felt anger course through her body. She also felt a pang jealousy, extreme jealousy and shook her head, knowing she shouldn't feel that way.

Buffy stood next to Angelus, unsure of what to do. Buffy felt a pull at the chain as she fell onto the floor, at his feet. She scrambled up, gasping for breath. The chain cut into her neck and she knew she would have another bruise.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out, trying to run towards her sister, but was held back by Spike.

"Stay, Niblet, Buffy knows what's going on." Spike whispered into Dawn's ear, his eyes catching sight of a bleeding cut on her forehead. He held himself back, taking deep breaths.

"No, bring the girl forward, I want her to look upon her… we are to be family, one big happy family." Angelus cooed, placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She bit her lip, trying to keep her anger in check. She wanted so much to stake him, but he could easily kill her or anyone else, since the Slayer was gone.

Spike knew they had to follow his orders and stepped out of the cage, holding onto Dawn's hand. She glared at Angelus, angry at the way he was treating Buffy, she couldn't understand why Buffy wasn't staking him, she had so many opportunities but had yet to make a move.

Spike eyes gazed down at Buffy, who sat ashamed at Angelus' feet. She had a purple bruise on her face from his smack, and the leash pull was also staring a new bruise. He wanted so much to run to the Slayer and hold her tight, tell her everything would be okay, but he knew it wouldn't, not if Angelus was here to stay.

"Tell me Buff, how about for your wedding present, your sister can stay alive." Angelus said, looking upon the angry girl. All Buffy did was nod, refusing to let herself look at anyone in the room. "What was that lover?"

"Yes, Angelus, please, let Dawn live…" Buffy replied quietly, feeling Angelus' hand run over her back, the cold flesh giving shivers down her spine. He laughed, feeling her small body shudder but continued, enjoying having total control over the Slayer.

"Now, what to do with the others…" Angelus said, turning to the cage that held Anya and Xander. "Anya, you come out lucky, see, you have some demons friends that have requested you turned back into a vengeance demon and kept alive. Of course to keep alliance, I agreed. Meanwhile your fiancé…" Angelus nodded to Cordy, who opened the cage door. She stepped in and walked over Xander, and grabbing him firmly by the head, twisting it back, letting everyone hear the sound of his neck breaking.

"Xander!" Anya cried out, running in an angry frenzy towards Cordy, who threw Anya against the wall, knocking her out. Dawn and Buffy cried out, Dawn trying to run for Xander but was held back by Spike, who shook his head, despised by everything.

Angelus picked up the sobbing Buffy, setting her on his lap. He pet her like a lap dog, watching her sorrow as if it was amusing. Well, it was amusing. His hands slid up her legs and rested on her waist, obviously eager to be alone with the Slayer. Buffy sobbed, her body shaking. Angelus had just killed her best friend and she sat, alive on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that was good enough for tonight… Spike, make sure Dawn goes into her cage, we don't want her out roaming… there are creatures lurking. Including my own." Angelus smiled and stood, caring the sobbing blonde. He was going to have fun with her tonight, and he would turn her sorrow into just pure pain.

Spike pulled Dawn back into the cage, locking him in there with her. "There is no way I will be part of this… Niblet, I'm staying here, protecting you, you know Dru and Cordy will take you without a moment thought…"  
Spike stopped, having a commotion enter the hotel. People held a kick and yelling teenager as they threw him down into the cage with a surprised Dawn and Spike. He held up a good fight, having staked two of the 5 vampires who had brought the boy in. He jumped against the metal bars yelling.

Dawn stood there, a little shocked and surprised by the unexpected roommate. He noticed her glare and turned back to her, wiping the bloody nose he had gotten. "Who are you all? Why are you here?" His eyes narrowed, seeing Spike.

"I'm Dawn, um, Angelus kind of kidnapped us… and I think he is raping my-" Dawn was cut off by the growl escaping Spike's throat. The boy stared at Spike and turned back to Dawn, wanting her to continue. "Well, I think he is raping my sister, she is the slayer."

"Quiet Niblet, you don't know who he is." Spike grumbled, not wanting to get the picture inside his head of Buffy and Angelus.

Dawn looked to Spike and then turned her head back to the boy, who watched Dawn, unsure of whether to believe her or not. "Who are you?" Dawn asked, trying anything to keep her mind from the situation around her.

"I am Connor, Angelus is my father." He whispered, curious as to what a Slayer was and what Angelus had wanted with them. His eyes gazed over to the other cages, one held a dead man and a dead woman-no wait, she wasn't dead, he saw her body moving, she was alive. The third cage held a woman, her eyes black and she spoke, Connor took note that it was spells; she must have been a witch.

Spike starting coughing with unnecessary breath and stared at Connor. "How could bloody Peaches have a son?"

* * *

"Oh hush. Hush, crying over the whelp is no fun, if you're going to cry, let it be in pain or something." Angelus cooed, placing Buffy back on the bed and her magical prison. She lay still, knowing her friend was dead because of her.

Angelus gripped the leash, unlocking it off her soft neck and looked at the bruises, a quick moment of sorrow passed through him as he stared at the purple bruised neck. "Hmm, I guess your Slayer's abilities were good for something." He kissed it tenderly and Buffy broke from her mental state to let a moan of pain escape, feeling the pressure of his lips on her neck giving a hurt soreness.

"That's right, don't worry Buff, years from now you will learn to love me, see, I for some reason find myself yearning to have you love me. Good thing I have patience, I rather not try and gain your love, when you can just learn to love me."

Buffy couldn't hear him, the only thing she could hear was her pounding heart and all she could feel was soreness consuming her body. She couldn't feel the kisses Angelus began placing on her body, or that her clothes were slowly stripped by his greedy hands.

"Oh Slayer, it's been too long, too long. I can't wait to rid you of Spike's smell, you have been reeking of it you naughty slayer. You will pay, of course, but as for right now, I want some fun…" Angelus cooed in his ear, sliding off his coat and shirt, leaning over his slayer and kissing her over her small body.

Buffy came back to reality, taking a deep breath as if she hadn't been able to breath. She sat up immediately, wondering where she was. She saw a body next to her and placed her hand on it softly, recognizing the soft sleeper. "Angel…" She whispered, placing her hand on his back and moving herself closer to his body.

"Ow…" She winced, feeling pain as she moved closer to Angel. Suddenly the events of the pervious night came back to her as her eyes widened. She sat back up, looking down at her body. She realized she was naked and she grabbed at the covers and she gasped when she moved her legs.

"He had sex with me…" She whispered to herself, gripping her hair and sobbing, wondering why she didn't wake up out of her daze to stop him, he might've taken her many times, and she did nothing…

"No…" She cried, falling back against the pillows and crying out loud for the first time, causing Angelus to stir slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelus sat up, looking around a taking a deep breath of unneeded air. He saw Buffy and picked her up, holding her easily. He placed her in his arms and rocked her, soothing her. His hand brushed over her hair as he slid his fingers between the tangled locks of blonde.

"Shh, shh lover. Want to clean up?" He cooed softly picking up her limp body and carried her into the bathroom, turning on the water. He stripped her slowly and gently, cautious of her bruises, knowing he hurt her body, since she no longer had her healing powers. He kissed her skin as he stripped her, kissing her cold body.

Buffy sat there, letting Angelus undress her. She felt hollow and felt Angelus' lips kiss her. She didn't move, goose bumps covered her body. She was cold, but the closeness of a vampire wouldn't do anything, he was colder then she.

Angelus stripped his own clothes and picked up Buffy setting her into the bathtub with himself. He ran his hands over her body, growling in pleasure that Buffy no longer smelled of Spike, he had made sure as to cover the scent with his own the night before.

"Come on Buffy, wake up. You take the whole fun out of everything, I wanted to hear you scream, or at least moan. Nothing, you know Buff, if I didn't love you, I would've just killed you or thrown you out."

Buffy finally came back to reality as her body warmed to the hot water. Her eyes gazed over to Angelus' body as she couldn't help but gaze down at his chest and body that she had missed so much. She reminded herself it was Angelus and not her Angel as she leaned on the other side of the tub, trying to cover her naked body.

"No use doing that lover, plus, you need to be cleaned up." He pulled her body to him and ran his hands over her back, causing her to shudder. He kissed her neck and turned her over, pulling her body to his. He heard as she let out a moan and he laughed. "See what you missed last night? Now that you are awake, I can have more fun, I want to hear you _scream_."

Buffy heard the word as she squirmed in his grip, which instantly tightened around her body. Water splashed from the tub, causing Angelus to become rougher with her, chuckling deeply, amused by her weak attempts.

He changed positions and Buffy was lying against the tub and Angelus leaned on top of her, kissing her. She cried out, trying to free herself but this only caused Angelus to have more fun, on both her pain and his passion.

* * *

Angelus stood up and got out of the tub, satisfied and left, to go find his clothes. Buffy pulled herself out weakly, aching and bleeding on her neck, which Angelus had decided to bite, as he was caught up the moment. She fell down on the wet cold floor and laid there. "I have to end this… I can't let Dawn or Willow or anyone know what is going on, and I sure can't let them be killed by Angelus…"

"I must end this; I must make everything okay…" Buffy vowed to herself, pushing herself up and standing up.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, barely recognizing herself. Her eyes were red and had bangs under them. Her neck was purple from bruises and blood still leaked from the bite marks. "Who are you Buffy? You let yourself become a slave… to a monster." She cried out and tossed a hairbrush into the mirror, shattering it.

Buffy stared at the mirror the instant it shattered. "My Slayer abilities are already coming back…" She smiled, seeing only bits of her face in the broken mirror.


End file.
